gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheats in GTA San Andreas
I think there's a mistake on this article. The "Taxi upgrade" cheat only ever gives me fully upgraded stamina, whilst taxis are unaffected. 03:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I have put in the $250k, health, and armor code into my ps2 and hasn't worked. Does any one know why? gleojohn7 :I'm not sure, but try with R1, R2, L1, R2, X, and so on. Just try to add R2 between L1 and X.--Loadingue 19:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Perform Drive-By With Other Weapons (In Lieu of Submachine Guns) I have recently discovered a "cheat" for GTA San Andreas Xbox version, though it is not specifically outlined in the game itself. If you enable the cheat for full weapon aim while driving, you will note that only submachine guns can be used. There is, however, a way to use pistols, shotguns, the AK-47, or the M4 (this does not work for rifles, rocket launchers, grenades, or the flamethrower.). I do not know if this works for other versions of the game. 1) Preform the "Full Weapon Aim While Driving" cheat. 2) Preform one of the weapon's package cheat (1, 2, or 3...it's entirely your choice). 3) Use up all ammunition for the submachine gun in that particular "package", so that when you change from shotgun to rifle, the submachine gun slot is empty. 4) Select the weapon you want to use, and get in a vehicle. Instead of automatically changing to a submachine gun, the weapon you selected should stay the same, now that the submachine gun slot is empty. >>NOTE: At this point, you may wish to preform the "unlimited ammunition" cheat, so that you can shoot as much as you want. 5) While in the vehicle, preform a weapons package cheat again. Instead of automatically changing to a submachine gun, the weapon you selected should stay, even though you have spawned another submachine gun. '6) Fire the weapon, and use it all you want. ' NOTE: Exiting the vehicle will cause the "automatic switch" to submachine gun to occur, so if you reenter a vehicle, you will have to preform the process again. NOTE: Oddly, while in the vehicle, the rate of fire for the Silenced 9mm and Desert Eagle will be much greater than they are designed. NOTE: The weapon may disappear from CJ's hand. It will still function, though. Completing the list Someone please add the "faster gameplay" cheat code. I only know it for PC, it's "speeditup". It can be used multiple times to further increase gameplay speed, just like the "slowitdown" cheat can be used multiple times to further slow down gameplay. Also, there are other certain cheats that are not on the list, like the perfect weather cheat ( "icikpyh" for PC) and the car cheats. Someone should also mention that using any cheat code will decrease the player's criminal rating by 25. Steve Greg (talk) 01:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I added the Slow Gameplay one. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 01:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that one. Anyway, someone should clear up the spelling in here. It's hard to differentiate the cheat code from it's description in some places, while some of the cheats are mentioned two or three times with different effects (see the gang cheats, first 4 or so). I will add some more about cheat effects on mission after I do some in-game testing. Steve Greg (talk) 01:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Cheat problem On the PS3 version of GTA: SA, I can't put any cheats in. Anyone know why this happens on my copy? For anyone that says "Oh there isn't a PS3 version blah blah blah", I own a copy of that game for the PS3! GAME GAVE ME IT! Sonic2007 (talk) 20:59, June 17, 2016 (UTC)